Yu-Gi-Oh! Apochrya
by Sindgoemon
Summary: something i decided to share and work on at the same time. no i have not forgotten about the vrains story i have just been very lazy on uploading it let alone finishing it.
1. Chapter 1

**In a world filled with rocks and debris from various ruins, a young man with silver hair stood still trying to find out where he's at. He wore a black leather jacket and black pants with a pair of boots. He has been walking and walking, wanting to know where he is at. Suddenly he saw a silhouette on the ground as if something was above him.**

**The boy looked up and saw a giant black mass slowly moving over him inside the sky. Curious the boy held his hand upward as if he were touching the sky. The boy pulled his hand back as he noticed the black mass was slowly descending towards him. The boy felt scared and turned around and started to run away from the black mass.**

**Suddenly a hand emerged from the black mass and slowly reached out for him. Afraid for his life the boy began to run even faster from the hand but noticed the distance between him and the black mass was slowly closing in on him.**

**The hand grabbed the boy and pinning him so he couldn't move his arms and could only struggle in vain. The hand slowly pulled the boy closer and closer to the black mass before he saw a giant head emerge from the black mass. The boy looked in fear as he noticed the black mass had a very long neck and a long lower jaw with horns coming from the sides of its head.**

**The creature brought its head to the boy and looked at him very carefully before it opened his mouth. The boy struggled even more as he feared the creature would eat him. The boy felt himself crying, scared out of his mind as he panicked even more.**

**The boy saw the creature opened its mouth as wide as it could and noticed strands of saliva dripping from the roof of its mouth down the sides of its lower jaw and then fall onto the floor. "What do you want from me?" the boy said. The boy felt his neck make a vibrating sound as if he were to say it but nothing came out.**  
**The hand threw the boy up into the air very high and positioned its head so the boy would fall directly down into the creatures mouth and down its throat. The boy felt himself fall for what seemed like an eternity**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy felt the car shift violently and jolted up "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Merrisa said and looked at another driver. "Mom… scared me…" the boy said. "Im sorry leirsa" Merissa said. "What exactly happened?" Leirsa asked. "Some idiot doesn't know how to drive that's all" Merissa said and gave a warm smile to Leirsa as he leaned up to stretch a little. "Before you get to comfortable and sleep again there's something I want to talk to you about" Merissa said. "What exactly do you want to talk about?" Leirsa asked. "You… i know we're moving again because of your situation and because of my job but honey i want you to know that I really want you to be happy and not cause any trouble here. This is the third time we've had to move because of your powers" Merissa said.

"Yea… don't remind me" Leirsa said as he looked at his bracelet and watched it slide down his forearm. "Honey you know mommy loves you very much and I just want you to be happy right?" Merissa said. "I know mom… I know. So how long before we arrive?" Leirsa asked. "About 1 pm" Merissa said. "Well it's going on 10 am. So it'll be about a few hours" Leirsa said. "Do you need to get up and stretch?" Merissa said and changed to the middle right lane. "It wouldn't hurt that and i need to grab something from the back so I can have something to snack on" Leirsa said. "We'll stop by a fast food place for lunch, how does that sound?" Merissa said. "Alright" Leirsa said. Leirsa stared at his bracelet as the small lines intersected each other making an X shape on both front and back. "Honey… you know why you have that right?" Merissa asked. "Yea. this was made so I could control my powers and not have the darkness control me" Leirsa said. Leirsa gave out a small sigh before looking out the window and stared out into the ocean as cars passed by in the other lanes.

"Leirsa look there it is!" Merissa said and pointed at a building coming off the horizon. Leirsa looked and saw a skyscraper slowly make its way over the horizon and as Leirsa followed the skyscraper downward he could see the rest of the city come over the horizon. Leirsa gave a worried look. "I know what your thinking. No one will know your the son of the dark one" Merissa said. "So long as i tell them my name is apochrya then they won't connect the two together" Leirsa said. "No you'll tell them your name is leirsa not apochrya" Merissa said. "Why are you so against me having an allius?" Leirsa asked. "Because it's not your real name thats why" Merissa said as she checked behind her and changed lanes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leirsa look there it is!" Merissa said and pointed at a building coming off the horizon. Leirsa looked and saw a skyscraper slowly make its way over the horizon and as Leirsa followed the skyscraper downward he could see the rest of the city come over the horizon.

Leirsa gave a worried look. "I know what your thinking. No one will know your the son of the dark one" Merissa said. "So long as i tell them my name is apochrya then they won't connect the two together" Leirsa said. "No you'll tell them your name is leirsa not apochrya" Merissa said. "Why are you so against me having an allius?" Leirsa asked. "Because it's not your real name thats why" Merissa said as she checked behind her and changed lanes.

Leirsa saw a sign that read "Welcome to Almeria, the City of The Sea" and saw a giant bridge suspended by cables that stood very high. "Look at the size of this bridge…" Leirsa said. "I know. Must be over a hundred feet tall" Merissa said. Once they entered the city Merissa saw how busy the traffic was and how many buildings there were. "We're not going to get lunch are we?" Leirsa asked. "We will just after we get to our house…" Merissa said with a look of disappointment.

Once they pulled out into a small neighborhood they pulled up to a house that looked like it had been vacant for a long time. "Here we are. Our new home" Merissa said. "Mom this place doesn't look like it's ready to have people live in it" Leirsa said. "Not to worry just needs a fresh coat of paint on the outside. Besides the company i work for promised they'd make living accommodations bearable. Plus if i remember correctly our stuff arrived before we did" Merissa said as she got out of the vehicle.

"How do we know someone didn't break in and steal our stuff?" Leirsa asked. "Because silly" Merissa said and pointed to a storage pod. "It's right there" Merissa said. "Oh… I knew that" Leirsa said. "HII" Merissa heard a female voice and turned around to see a girl about Leirsas age walk towards them. "Are you new here?" the girl asked. "Actually as a matter of fact yes. We just moved here" Merissa said.

"Well… do you know?" The girl asked. Leirsa gave his mom a look before going inside to look at the house. Leirsa unlocked the door and opened it and saw dust all over the place. "Living accommodations my ass" Leirsa said. "Place is dusty as all hell" Leirsa said as he wiped the dust off the wall with his finger.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leisa? Can you come out here and give mommy a hand?" Merrisa said. Leirsa went outside and helped open the storage shed. "This young lady was telling us someone tried to steal our stuff" Merrisa said. "Yea but the guy who did it was caught red handed and arrested" the girl said. Leirsa looked at the girl unamused as he grabbed a couple of small boxes and brought them inside. "Oohh… this house is dusty" Merrisa said. "I know, good thing we have our cleaning supplies" Leirsa said. "True. um… do you think you can go with the girl and get to know the neighborhood while mommy unpacks?" Merrisa said. "Honestly i'd rather not. I feel like helping you would be a better use of my time" Leirsa said.

"Oh honey don't be like that. It would do you good to make some new friends you know" Merrisa said. "Yea but that's also what school is for" Leirsa said. "I know but still… I don't want you being a wallflower though" Merrisa said. "Mom… I understand your concern but i'd rather help you out and get all the boxes inside the house first. Besides i'll have plenty of opportunities to go out and get lost in the neighborhood" Leirsa said. "Leirsa please? For me?" Merrisa said. Leirsa gave a small sigh. "I know you want to help but there are going to be people coming over to help move all the boxes and-" "you don't want me getting in the way" Leirsa said. "Not the exact words I'd use but yes" Merrisa said.

"See if you can't go explore the neighborhood with that little girl?" Merrisa said. "Mom shes a year younger than me, she's not exactly little" Leirsa said. "Just go explore the neighborhood" Merrisa said. Leirsa set the box he was carrying down and walked outside and turned left and walked down the street. "If i get lost it's your own fault" Leirsa said. "That boy… I definitely know he doesn't get the anti-social behaviors he has from me that's for damn sure" Merrisa said. Leirsa was walking down the street and noticed some kids playing with a ball at the park when the ball got knocked over to Leirsa. Leirsa picked up the ball and kicked it over to where the kids were and raised his hand letting them know everything was ok.

"Leave it to mom to want to transfer to a place that's bigger than the last city" Leirsa said. Leirsa heard a bike chime and saw a girl pedaling with a piece of toast in her mouth. Leirsa saw her pass by in a hurry. "Must be late. That is something I should probably check out is what school I'll be transferring in from" Leirsa said.  
Leirsa turned around and walked home and noticed some people moving boxes into the house and walked in and saw his mom opening up boxes and decorating the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey mom? Can i ask you a question?" Leirsa said as he saw his mom dusting the walls. "What is it honey?" Merrisa asked. "Are all my boxes inside my room?" Leirsa asked. "Not all of them but most of them" Merrisa said. "Alright next question. What's the name of the school I'll be attending to?" Leirsa asked. "Yes, you'll be attending Almeria East District High School number 4" Merrisa said. "Why are there four high schools?" Leirsa asked. "City is big" a man said as he passed Leirsa.

"Where exactly is that?" Leirsa asked. "I have it inside my purse on where its at" Merrisa said and opened a box checking the contents. "Alright well… how many more boxes before I can unpack my stuff?" Leirsa asked. "I think there's only two but the bed and dressers are all moved up to your room so you can at least decorate it and unpack all your clothes" Merrisa said.

Leirsa went upstairs and looked around and noticed the hallway was spacious enough for a few people to walk around at the same time. Leirsa opened a door and saw a empty bedroom. "If I were to guess this is a guest room or my new game room" Leirsa said. Leirsa closed the door and walked down the hall and opened a very spacious bathroom with a built in shower and a bathtub on opposite sides of the wall. "Hm… whoever the previous owners were… sure had a pretty good bathroom" Leirsa said.  
"Excuse me" a man holding a dresser.

"Oh sorry" Leirsa stood in the bathroom and allowed them to walk into what he assumed would be his room. Leirsa walked in and saw his bed and saw the two men set his large dresser down. "Thanks" Leirsa said as the two men walked out. Leirsa walked into his bedroom and pushed his bed into a corner and pulled his dressers so they were each leaning against a wall. "This must be the closet then" Leirsa said. Leirsa opened the door and noticed he could walk in and saw that he could store a lot of stuff into his closet. "Not bad" Leirsa said. Leirsa walked out of the closet and began opening boxes and putting away his clothes and hanging up his jackets, dress shirts, and dress pants.


	6. Chapter 6

"Leirsa? Can you come downstairs for a moment?" Merrisa said. Leirsa hung up a poster above his bed and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Would you like to come with me to the grocery store and pick up some items?" Merrisa asked. "What about all the food we took with us?" Leirsa asked. "Those are more snacks than food. I'm looking at meat and vegetables. Maybe a gallon of milk" Merrisa said. "I don't mind coming with you so long as you know where it is" Leirsa said. "I asked one of the men who were helping out where the nearest one is before they left" Merrisa said. "Oh… well alright then i guess" Leirsa said. "Here's the spare key so you can get in" Merrisa said handing Leirsa a key to the house. As they walked out Leirsa looked to the house on the left and saw nobody outside and looked to his right and saw a woman sweeping her patio. As Merrisa closed the door and locking it the woman noticed Leirsa and Merrisa. "Hi, you must be the new neighbor i heard about" the woman said.

"I didn't think anyone would know that we were arriving" Merrisa said. "Yea well… it's not that your arriving it's the house your gonna be living in that's gotten people's attention" the woman said. "What do you mean?" Merrisa asked confused. "You mean to tell me you don't know about that house?" the woman said. "Just tell us what the big deal is already will ya" Leirsa said rudely. "Why the nerve! Just for that outburst I won't tell you anything!" the woman said and walked back inside. "Honey that wasn't nice" Merrisa said. "It's not my fault she was beating around the bush and not telling us the big deal about the house mom" Leirsa said and walked out onto the sidewalk. Merrisa followed and turned left and walked down the street. "Ok so we take a left then two blocks down we take another left and walk for four blocks then take a right" Merrisa said as they walked down the sidewalk. When they turned right they continued walking down the street and at the end they saw a grocery store with people walking in and out of it and cars pulling into the parking lot and out of the parking lot.

"Nice to see it's not that far away from the house" Merrisa said with a smile. Merrisa and Leirsa walked over to the grocery store and walked through grabbing different kinds of meats and vegetables and paid money for what they bought and left. "So what exactly are we going to have for dinner?" Leirsa asked. "I'm not quite sure yet. What are you in the mood for?" Merrisa asked. "I'll eat whatever you make mom. you know i'm not a picky eater" Leirsa said. As they walked home they noticed some people in school uniforms all walking home. "Nice to know school let out" Merrisa said. "Speaking of school. Where's the thing you told me about?" Leirsa asked. "Oh… right that is in my purse. Tell me when we get home so i can give it to you" Merrisa said.


	7. Chapter 7

(sorry for not posting anything in a few weeks just have been a bit busy anyway enjoy)

As they arrived to the house Leirsa noticed a girl walking up to the front door on the house to the right of them and walked in. Leirsa said nothing and stared. "Don't worry honey. You know you have me in your corner should anything go wrong" Merrisa said with a smile. "I know mom… I know" Leirsa said. Leirsa unlocked the front door and opened it and began unloading the groceries they had just bought. "Here's the school information" Merrisa said and handed Leirsa an envelope. "What about my uniform? What do I do about that?" Leirsa said as he saw where the school was on a map.

"Just wear a dress shirt and a pair of your dress pants. That should do until you get the proper uniform" Merrisa said. Merrisa heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a girl inside a blue school uniform. "Hello" Merrisa said and allowed the girl in. "I'd rather not. I live next door I knew someone had moved in and since school is out, I thought I'd stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood" the girl said. "Well since your here could you do me a favor?" Merrisa asked. "My son doesn't know where the school is and i was wondering if you could show him the way there" Merrisa asked.

"Well…. I guess that's ok? I'm not too sure. Let me ask my grandmother if it's ok first. If I come back then I can" the girl said. "That's fine. Go ahead and go ask" Merrisa said. Merrisa watched The girl turned around and walked into her house before closing the door. "Sweetie. May i ask you something?" Merrisa asked. "What is it?" Leirsa asked. "Would you mind going with the next door neighbor and go to the school and hand them the registration papers?" Merrisa asked. "Um… I mean I guess? But why do you want me to go down there now? Why can't I wait til tomorrow?" Leirsa asked.

"Well the school is done for the day and you can have time to get everything situated now vs wait during the day and miss class" Merrisa said. Leirsa simply gave a look and sighed. "Fine" Leirsa said. Merrisa heard a knock on the door and opened it and saw the girl from earlier. "My grandma said i can walk there but i can't stay" the girl said. "That's fine. Leirsa? Can you go to the school?" Merrisa asked. "Alright" Leirsa said and walked out the door. "So which way are we going?" Leirsa asked as he stood on the sidewalk. The girl walked to the sidewalk and turned left. Leirsa didn't say anything but merely followed the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

"Leirsa? Can you come downstairs for a moment?" Merrisa said. Leirsa hung up a poster above his bed and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Would you like to come with me to the grocery store and pick up some items?" Merrisa asked. "What about all the food we took with us?" Leirsa asked. "Those are more snacks than food. I'm looking at meat and vegetables. Maybe a gallon of milk" Merrisa said. "I don't mind coming with you so long as you know where it is" Leirsa said. "I asked one of the men who were helping out where the nearest one is before they left" Merrisa said. "Oh… well alright then i guess" Leirsa said. "Here's the spare key so you can get in" Merrisa said handing Leirsa a key to the house. As they walked out Leirsa looked to the house on the left and saw nobody outside and looked to his right and saw a woman sweeping her patio. As Merrisa closed the door and locking it the woman noticed Leirsa and Merrisa. "Hi, you must be the new neighbor i heard about" the woman said.

"I didn't think anyone would know that we were arriving" Merrisa said. "Yea well… it's not that your arriving it's the house your gonna be living in that's gotten people's attention" the woman said. "What do you mean?" Merrisa asked confused. "You mean to tell me you don't know about that house?" the woman said. "Just tell us what the big deal is already will ya" Leirsa said rudely. "Why the nerve! Just for that outburst I won't tell you anything!" the woman said and walked back inside. "Honey that wasn't nice" Merrisa said. "It's not my fault she was beating around the bush and not telling us the big deal about the house mom" Leirsa said and walked out onto the sidewalk. Merrisa followed and turned left and walked down the street. "Ok so we take a left then two blocks down we take another left and walk for four blocks then take a right" Merrisa said as they walked down the sidewalk. When they turned right they continued walking down the street and at the end they saw a grocery store with people walking in and out of it and cars pulling into the parking lot and out of the parking lot.

"Nice to see it's not that far away from the house" Merrisa said with a smile. Merrisa and Leirsa walked over to the grocery store and walked through grabbing different kinds of meats and vegetables and paid money for what they bought and left. "So what exactly are we going to have for dinner?" Leirsa asked. "I'm not quite sure yet. What are you in the mood for?" Merrisa asked. "I'll eat whatever you make mom. you know i'm not a picky eater" Leirsa said. As they walked home they noticed some people in school uniforms all walking home. "Nice to know school let out" Merrisa said. "Speaking of school. Where's the thing you told me about?" Leirsa asked. "Oh… right that is in my purse. Tell me when we get home so i can give it to you" Merrisa said.


End file.
